The present invention relates to bath strips, and more particularly to such a bath strip which is formed of a transversely stretched elastic tube of net and bound Lip by flexible binding elements.
Various strip-like bathing implements have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,071 discloses a similar design. According to this design, cylindrical elastic nets are squeezed and shortened, and then connected in parallel, forming a string of balls. This bathing implement manufacturing process is complicated, and not suitable for mass production to lower the manufacturing cost. Furthermore, because the connecting area between each two adjacent balls is rigid and exposed to the outside, it causes the user to feel uncomfortable when the user rubs the bathing implement over the body.